True Love Runs its Own Course
by Warm at Heart
Summary: The Mafia takes over Bella school and when they meet her they want her to join them. Who will save her?
1. Chapter 1

True Love Runs its Own Course

**Prologue**

The boy, no man, risked everything for me. He became one of them just to protect me. I could never ever forget that day, that the man I was in love with took my place for something so horrible, just because he loved me. It wasn't the everyday type of love, no this kind of love ran deeper than that. It was more of a true, irreplaceable, and unbreakable kind of love.

**Chapter One**

_Today is the day_, I thought excitedly in bed. This very day I would finally be able to drive. I have finally saved up enough money to buy a decent yet used car. I showered, changed in to my American eagle jeans and my blue Delia's shirt and blow dried my hair. I ran down the stairs, ok more liked stumbled down. My father, Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. "Morning Bells." "Moring dad, don't worry about picking me up after school, Alice is going to drive me, and so I can go and pick up my new car." "Ok, at least let me drive you to school for good old times' sake." "Of course, and don't forget to turn on the sirens as we go down the road," I laughed. He chuckled and returned back to his newspaper. Life with Charlie was simple, we both liked quiet and we were both completely content with not filling the silence with talking.

As soon as we were both done with breakfast, we hopped; well I jumped and missed, into the car. I was joking when I was talking about turning on the sirens on our way to school, but apparently he thought I meant it. When he finally pulled up to the school my face was fire engine red. I was completely petrified, I looked out the window, (yes, wow what a shocker) everyone was starring. Just as I got out of the car, a small black blob went racing by me and hoped into the passenger seat. I half groaned, half laughed. "Alice, get out of the car!" I chuckled out. "Don't let your panty hoses get into a twist, I was just saying hello to your darling father," she said as she was getting out of my dad's patrol car. Just as my dad was pulling away, one of my other best friends Rosalie was walking towards us saying "You know your dad's mustache completely reminds me of cat whiskers or a squirrel for some reason." "Ha-ha, no, not even close, its suppose to remind you of handle bars smart-ass, that's why his type of mustache is called a Handle Bar Mustache," I said.

Rose gave me the bird laughing. Alice and I then both started cracking up. She just glared right back at us. The bell then rang and we all hooked arms heading into the building. Once inside we all split up, heading towards our separate classes. The tardy bell started to ring just as I reached into my locker. "Shit." I grabbed the first book I could get my hands on and started run. Just as I rounded a corner, I ran into something hard. I fell back landing right on my tail bone. I silently cursed in my head all the profanities I wanted to shout out. I looked up and glared at the person in front of me that just smirked and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There in front of me was the one and only Emmet McCartney. He was such a jerk and Rosalie's boyfriend but I loved him like he was my big brother anyway. "Are you just going to stare down at me like an ass or help me up like the gentleman you mama should of taught you to be!" He started laughing; his booming laugh could be heard even from the other side of the school. "Well, well if it isn't clumsy little Bella Swan." He put his down and lifted me up like I weighed nothing. "Well, well, if it isn't the steroid boy," I mimicked. He glared right back. He rose up his huge muscles and flexed. "These guns are natural and you know it. "Yes, I'm very sure they are," I said sarcastically.

Emmet just grinned, "See you at lunch Belly." I just glared at him as he walked away. I grabbed my books that had fallen to the floor and fast-walked the rest of the way to class. As I walked into the classroom, Mr. Apple white gave me an irritated look but continued on with class. I sat down next to one of my guy friends Mike. He wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

**Mike is bold/ **_Bella is italics_:

**Why are you late to class?**

_Because I ran into Emmet and went flying and my locker wouldn't open at first._

**Hahahahaha that's so funny, I can see it now, you going flying as you ran into him.**

_Shut up Mike: P_

**No, it's a free country**

_Shut your trap Mike and pay attention to class_

He just chuckled. The rest of my classes flew by fast. Soon it was lunch time. I went into cafeteria and stepped into the lunch line. I grabbed a turkey sandwich, an apple, and chocolate milk. I walked over and sat in between Rose and Alice's boyfriend Jasper. "Hey guys, where's Emmet and Alice?" I said. "Oh, there right over there talking to him," Said Rosalie sympathetically. I looked over and saw them talking to Edward Cullen. It hurt to look at him and I quickly looked away with tears in my eyes. "Bella sweetheart, don't cry, I know it has only been 1 month but you need to move on," Said Rose. I sighed, she was right as always. I should be mad at him for what he did to me.

_**Flashback**_

_It was raining outside as I exited the store of Newton's. Mrs. Newton let me out early, since there were not really any customers today. "Great, just great, at least I can go surprise my boyfriend tonight." I grinned at that, and then I felt the wet droplets hit my face again and growled. I headed towards his house since it was within walking distance. He can just drive me home later I thought. As I reached his house I saw his silver Volvo in the driveway and grinned. I knocked on the door and waited. It had been over ten minutes and no one has come to get the door. I sighed and walked right in. "Hello, anyone home?" I called. No one answered; I guess I can just wait in his room. I went up the stairs and went and opened his door. When I looked in all the lights were off._

_ I flipped a switch on and what I saw grossed me out to no end. There all around his room were dirty plates, trash and dirty clothes. "Ewwww." I decided to go back downstairs and not explore what else could possibly be in his room. As I started walking towards the stairs, I saw that the bathroom light was on. I put my ear against the door and I could hear the shower going. I knocked on the door; no one answered so I opened the door and walked right in. There stood Edward with just his boxers on and pushed up against him and practically mauling his face, was no other than Victoria Abrahams in only her bra and panties. I gasped. He looked up at me in shocked. I ran as fast as I could down the stairs and flew out the door. I realized I had no ride. I started to jog down the road and I took out my phone and called Alice. She didn't pick up and neither did anyone else. I continued walking down the road and then suddenly I collapsed right on the ground. My tears were blurring up my eyes._

_ "Bella, do you need a ride?" someone shouted. I looked up to see Lauren Mallory, a girl that has hated me since kindergarten. I try to smile at her but I'm sure it looks more like a grimace. "Sure." I hoped into her jeep and buckled up. "I know were not friends Bella, but I couldn't let someone even you get ammonia or something worse." "Thanks I owe Lauren." "Yes, yes you so." I would have glared at her but I was too tired and emotionally drained. We reached my house in 15mins. "Good Bye Bella and don't forget you owe me, you can start by doing my homework on Monday." I just mumbled goodbye and went inside. I was so relieved that dad wasn't here yet. I just went upstairs and got my sweats and favorite plain t-shirt on and crawled into bed. I looked at my phone and saw 36 missed phone calls from Edward. I just threw it a crossed the room. There was no way I would ever forgive him for what he did to me._

**End Flashback**

"Bella, Bella, Earth to Bella." I snapped out of it and looked to see Emmet snapping his fingers in front of my face. "Get your face out of my personal bubble," I snapped. "Someone's a little grouchy today," he said bitterly. "I'm sorry Emmy, do you forgive me?" "Of course I do Belly Bear." I grinned. I looked back over to where _he_ was sitting and he was staring right back me. I glared at him with as much anger I could, I didn't want him to know how much pain he had caused me. He looked away quickly in shame. We never did talk after that day I found him cheating on me. Every time he tried to Emmet and Jasper would get in the way or I would try to avoid him as much as I possibly could and it had worked out so far.

I know we should have talked about what happened but I didn't want to. I was so upset and I knew that my worst fear had come true; I knew I had never been good enough for him and that he would eventually find someone else but Victoria, really, she was the biggest slut in their small little school. I knew Edward wanted to have sex, I wanted to wait awhile but that day I had decided I wanted to have sex with him but then he cheated on me. After that day, I couldn't really sleep or eat. My friends were worried about me, they still are. I have gotten better though, but I'm still a little underweight and have trouble sleeping at night.

Everyone was in their own little conversation when I popped out of the one in my head. I grabbed my sandwich and took a big bite of it. As soon as I swallowed the intercom came on. "Attention students and staff my name is James and you are all under my control right now and for as long as I see fit, I want everyone now to exit out of the cafeteria in a fast and single line to the commons immediately. I would also advise no one to escape because I have guards all over and blocking the doors and people will be shot if they try to escape." Drawled an ice shivering voice. I was in shock; everyone was looking around all wondering if that was a prank or for real. The doors then slammed open and in walked in at least ten guys with machine guns and the guns were all pointed at us.


	3. Chapter 3

"Everybody, drop to the fucking floor now," said an ice-chilling voice. We all scrambled to get on the ground fast. "Nobody will say anything unless they want

to get shot in the head," came the same voice. "Ok, I'm looking for Isabella Swan, and if no one tells me where she is right now I will kill every single one of

you until the real Isabella comes forward." I raise my head to look at the man threatening our school. I recognized him immediately, there in front me in his

own blonde hair and ice blue eyes glory was one of the most wanted men in America; James Volturi. I looked around me to see all the frighten faces, I

couldn't let all these people die because of me and if I die it will only be one person. I start to stand up, when I felt a sharp tug on my jeans that sends me f

lying hard onto the granite tile of the Cafeteria.

"What the hell Alice," I hiss. "Don't do it Bella, that's what he wants you to do, he's just going to kill and I'll be damned if I'm going to let my best friend for

life get killed." She whispered back. "Alice, I love you to but I can't let anyone die because of me, I have no clue to why they want me but they're not going

to kill me right off, there must be some reason why they want me." "How can you know for sure, your dad is the Police Chief that must have something to

do with them coming here?" "Don't worry Alice, and if they do kill me, I want you to be the one to plan my funeral, ok?" I said while I had tears in my eyes.

"Don't say that you jerk and I swear on this table if you don't come back alive I will kill you." I give a small laugh and I look to see her small, gray eyes have

tears in them. I wipe mine off to show her I wasn't ok.

"She over there, the girl under the table in the light, blue shirt," yelled a screeching voice. Then a shot ranged out and everybody screamed. I was too

scared to turn around and see who got shot. Alice whispered to me in a sad voice, "It was Irina." I felt a few tears fall down my cheeks. Then I felt a sharp

tug on the back of my hair. I looked into the face of James Volturi with him having a firm, sharp grip on the back of my hair. I whimpered with pain. "Huh, so,

you are the famous Isabella Swan." He ginned at me in a devilish smirk. I cowered away afraid of what he might do. He then started walking toward the

cafeteria doors with him dragging me behind with my hair. It hurt so painfully bad. I let out a large scream as he walked.

"Shut the fuck up girl, if you no what's good for you" he snarled. I silenced immediately. Once we were out of the cafeteria he dropped me and said, "Get up,

Now!" I quickly stood up and looked him the face. "Follow me, and don't try any funny business if you want any of your classmates to survive. I gulped in a

huge amount of air and nodded. He led me to the principal's room. I had never been to the principal's room before since I was usually at my best behavior

at school; it was small with only one giant window that had shades covering it and it had one large desk facing the door. In the principal seat sat the

principal: Mr. Moot, dead. I scream. I then felt a sharp pain that sent me flying to the ground. I glared up at James, I was sick tired of his face already. "Don't

touch me you cunt!"

"Ooo, someone is a little feisty today." I ignored him. "What do you want with me?" "Well it is sort of a long and grown up story but I'm sure you are old

enough to handle it. "Well it all started when you father, Charles Swan decided to go and stick his nose where it doesn't belong and somehow he has some

evidence that could prove my father guilty, you know my father Aro Volturi." "His court date is coming up in two days and we know we can't kill your father

because he said that it will still get to the court somehow and I don't really want to go into more details so I decided that if we can't hurt him lets, hurt

something he loves to keep him quiet." "That my darling is how you come into the picture." He grinned wickedly at me. "So we're going to keep you and your

school under our care till the hearing is over and maybe let you and the rest of your school class mates go."

"Why can't you just keep me and let everyone else go?" "Because that would be too risky, I'm sure the police are outside by now, by the way that reminds

me I have to go deal with them now, so don't go anywhere." He laughed as he tied me to the chair opposite of the dead principal. A soon as he left I

started moving into action. James may be smart but he didn't know how to tie a rope. I started wiggling and the rope soon loosened enough for me to get

my hands free. I stood up and looked around for way s to escape, I ran for the door. I pulled really hard on the handle in hope it would unlock, no such luck.

The window wasn't option because it was one of those windows that don't open at all. I then felt something wet on my head; I looked up to see water

dripping from an air vent. A light bulb went on inside my head. I remembered when I was a preteen my dad would make me watch action movies with him

and one of those movies was Die Hard. How the main guy used air vents to beat the terrorists and save the day.

I climbed onto the desk to see if I could reach the vent. The ceiling was small enough that I could touch the vent. I just needed a little boost so I could jump

into it. I saw the principal's big dictionary that he use to carry around, his book was at least six inches thick. I groaned as I picked it up and wobbled over

and threw it onto the desk. When I got on top of the book I could jump into the vent without much trouble. Once I was inside the vent I turned around so I

could pop the vent right back into place. I started to crawl forward to look for light. The air vent was pitch black and it was starting to freak me out. As I took

a right I saw a little light coming from an opening. As I looked down to see what was in there, I was shocked in surprise to what I saw.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I hope you liked this chapter and please review. I know the chapters are short but I will try to update everyday with longer chapters. I promise I will try to make the story better, this just my first story so it will be a little rocky, so hang in there. Some days I won't be able to update, but I will try as soon as possible too.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I saw all my classmates sitting around each other, some were crying and a few of the boys looked like they had been struck because some of them were

sporting really nice shiners. I could see my friends in their own little circle talking. To my surprise Edward was sitting with them too. I guess I couldn't blame

them, he had been their friends too and usually tough situations turn people into the best of friends; for an example I could see Mike and Jessica huddle up

close to each other and they usually both hate each other guts. I could see around ten guys with guns watching every one so there was no chance for me

to get down from this vent. It was to high p anyway.

I continued to crawl straight. I came across another vent to and saw that it was right back to where I had started. It seems I had done a complete circle

without realizing it. The principal's office was still just as I had left it. I sighed loudly. "I can't believe today I forgot my phone at home it just had to be this

day," I muttered back to myself_. I should probably still keep looking for another vent opening_ I thought. As I continued into the darkness, I started to feel a

little claustrophobic. "I got to keep going" I chanted over and over again. What felt like hours crawling through the vent a second time was probably only

minutes. Finally I saw another light ahead of me.

I looked down to see it was the janitor's closet. I gave a quiet thank you to whoever was up there. I pushed on the vent, it wouldn't budge at all. I huffed

and pushed again. I realized that screws were holding it down; unlike the other one this one was probably newly repaired. I turned around and turned

over; I started to kick at it with my foot. After 2 minutes I heard a groan come from it. I kicked it has hard as I could when I heard that sound and then,

BANG, the vent fell down to the floor. _I hope no one was outside that door_ I thought. I grabbed down onto the vent and gently lowered myself down onto a

tool box. I opened the door a crack to look outside. No one was in the hallways, I smiled and crept out of the closet and silently shut the door.

I tip-toed down the long hallway; hiding behind walls and peeking over so I didn't run into any of the bad guys. I reached the last hallway before the

cafeteria and when I looked, I saw two buff armed guards, guarding the doors. I silently backed up and as I did I tripped over my pant leg and fell down

with a clatter. "What was that? I'll go check it out." One of the guards said. I panicked and quickly stood up and ran for it. "There's an escapee from the

group of kids!" he shouted. I heard a giant bang go off and some of the plaster to the wall fell off in front of me. Then I realized that thug was shooting at

me. I screamed and ran as fast I could. _I'm never skipping gym ever again _I thought to myself. I felt my adrenaline kick in and I felt my body trying to push

itself faster.

I ducked into a hallway that had many classroom doors down it. I ran into the one I knew was the science room. I closed, locked and pulled down the blinds

to the door. I slid down the back of the door. I was exhausted from that. I was breathing heavy and as I put my right arm up to stretch it, I felt a sharp pain

in it. I sharply inhaled from the searing pain .Once the pain had died down; I looked down to see a huge gash, just below my elbow. My skin around it

looked purple and blood was covered all around it, which was making me a little woozy. I could see that a bullet had only skimmed me, but it still hurt like

hell.

"Check all the doors!" I heard one of them shout. "James isn't going to be happy we let one of them escape," another one shouted. "What he doesn't know

won't hurt him, as long as we get this one back to where it belongs or shoot it," he shouted back. I was scared beyond belief and I had no brilliant plan on

what do. I looked around to see what I could use as a weapon. I saw the locked, glass cabinet where our chemistry teacher Mr. Cretin kept all the

chemicals. I knew if I broke the glass that the two goons doing James's bidding would hear it. What other chances did I have though? I picked up a broom

that was leaning against the chalkboard and just as I was about to smash the glass something shiny caught my eye. There on the teacher's desk was a set

of keys. I snatched them up, not knowing for sure if these were the keys I needed. I quickly and quietly enter the first one into the key hole and twisted it.

It wouldn't budge. I pulled that one out and inserted the second one; that one didn't work at all either. Finally on the last key it opened up.

I hurried and grabbed some different chemicals. I remembered the experiment Emmet and I did with this stuff during freshman year that ended us both with

2 weeks of suspension and very pissed off firefighters. I added, drizzled and dumped all of the ingredients in it. I poured it in a glass bottle and corked it. I

hid underneath the teacher's desk and waited. Just as I had curled under the desk I heard the door rattle. "The door is lock; the brat must be in this one!"

the guard shouted. "Stand back, I'm going to break it down." I felt myself tighten more in to a ball ready to set my plan into action. I had never done it on

live human being, because it was dangerous, Emmet and me only through it in to the boy's locker room and no one was in there, we double checked several

times before we did it. I still don't know how they found out it was us though, but we did lie about knowing it would catch things on fire. We knew that it

would burn out, just as fast as it had started.

I heard the cracking of the door's hinges as it they broke off from the wall. I was going to give myself to the number three before I did it. "One…." "Come on,

check everywhere, she's got to be somewhere in here." "Two…" "Come out, come out little teenager, we won't bite, much." "Three," I shouted out loud. I

jumped up and aimed it right at the guy closest to door and which also was closest to me. I felt it fly right out of my fingers and like in slow motion it flew

right into the guard. On impact it exploded in to red, gold flames. The guy screamed, but just like I had thought they were out quickly. The distraction though

gave me enough time to slip out of the classroom.

I ran as fast I could carry myself and suddenly I felt myself flying backwards from a hard force. I knew this feeling all too much. I looked up to see who had

been the lucky one catch me. It was James. The son of the bitch, I was so close to escaping from the guys back there. "Well, well, well... I was just looking

for you too." Before I could do anything to escape he flipped me over and slung me over his shoulder like I was a simple rag doll. "I was wondering where

you had runoff too, It was unwise to underestimate you, but don't worry I won't make that mistake again." "How did you escape anyway?" I ignored him.

"How bout I guess instead, I bet it was the air vents right?" _How did he know?_ I thought. "Well that giant dictionary on the desk sort of gave it away," he

chuckled. "I think it will be harder for you to escape if you were with your classmates." I felt him open some doors and he grabbed me off his shoulder and

threw me down onto the ground.

I wheezed as the pain vibrated through my body. I looked up to see my friends looking at me with deep concern and worry. I gave a tiny smile and crawled

over to them. "I will be back for you Bella once the court day is over," He said as he walked out the cafeteria doors and the guards resumed their position in

front of them. I felt all my friends encircle me with hugs. I gave a giant hug to all of them. After I was done hugging them all I looked up and saw emerald

green eyes coming closer to me and felt another warm body encircling me tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, everyone thanks for the reviews and to answer some of them, I don't know yet if i will have a Edward pov yet. It will depend if I have time. <strong>

**Also my idea with bella crawling threw the air vents well if zach and cody, two teenage boys, can do it so can a 110 at least girl can do it. Don't worry **

**Edward will be seem awesome when I'm done with this story. He's not going be some horrible evil guy in my story, it is and Edward and Bella story **

**so they will end up together. This story is sorta from a dream of mine but it was me and a guy I know that live in California as the main characters and well **

**this story sorta portrays my dream but not exactly. I think Mondays and Thursdays I won't update since I have practice but every other day i will try too. Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Bella, I was so worried about you, please let me hug you!" I heard as I felt Edward hold me tight. I stiffened and I felt myself relax into him. It felt perfect, like where I was supposed to be. Then the pain of rejection and hurt soon came hitting me like a ton of bricks. "Get off me Edward." I pushed him as hard as I could away from me. He wouldn't budge it was like a squirrel trying to push a bulldozer. "No Bella, not until you hear me out, I love you and what you saw with Victoria wasn't what it looked like," he pleaded. I looked at him in confusion, "What?" "Please, just let me tell you my side of the story." "No, not that you said you love me." He chuckled, "Yes, I always have ever since the first day of middle school and you ran into me, hard." "Oh," I said dumb founded,

"Will you just let him tell you his story already?" Emmet said impatiently. I gave Edward a wary look, and nodded. I got a glorious toothy grin in return. He grabbed my hand and led me to a corner away from everyone else. "Ok, please do not interrupt me, because I want you to understand." I only nodded in return. "It all started by me spilling my dinner all over me. I had tons a bunch of crap in my hair and all over my face, so I decided to go and take a shower." "As I stripped down to my boxers, the doorbell had rang, I was going to ignore it but the person who was at the door kept ringing it obsessively, I finally just grabbed a towel and went downstairs to open the door."

"The person at the door was Victoria, she quickly jumped on me and started kissing me over and over again, I finally used a little of my strength to get her off, I didn't want to have to hurt her but she wouldn't let go, I finally shoved her out the door and closed it, I guess I forgot to lock the door and as I was about to hop in the shower she open up the bathroom door and attack me again and that's when you walked in." "When I heard you gasped I freaked out, I didn't want you to have to see that, I knew you probably felt like I betrayed you, as you ran down the steps I quickly shoved Victoria off not caring if I hurt or not and ran to my room to get dress so I could chase after you. "By the time I got downstairs and in the car and when I went to look for you I couldn't find you anywhere." "I tried calling and texting, I even came to your house but no one would answer the door and whenever I tried to talk to you, you had Jasper or Emmet protect you, so I decided to give you time but I couldn't wait any longer I had to tell you now." He finished with a final breath.

He sat in silence waiting for my reaction; I sat there trying to digest everything he had said to me. Part of me was relieved that what happened to him and Victoria wasn't what it seemed but another part of me was still wary. "Edward," I began. "I don't know what to say to that." He nodded waiting for anything else I would say. It was like he was hanging on to every little piece of things I had to say, "I do believe and forgive you Edward, but I don't know if I am ready right now to try again." I looked into his eyes to see nothing but pure sadness. "I understand, but Isabella Swan even though you said not right now, I will try everything in my power to try and get you to fully forgive me and take me back." He said with a determined look in his eye. I gave him a small smile.

We walked back to our friends. "Well, well did you two make up yet?" Rosalie asked. I nodded. "We're just not going to date now, I'm not ready." She nodded in agreement. We sat down to join their circle; I told them everything I knew that James had told me and my whole story on how I had escaped. "Wow, Bella baby I didn't know you had it in you and I'm so proud you thought of our little concoction all on your own, you're a badass." Emmet shouted. Everyone was still in awe that I had somehow been able to throw a flammable chemical bottle at a guard and climb through the air vents except Emmet of course; he said he knew I had it in me the whole time. I smiled in content, glad that the whole gang was actually back together. The thing with Edward, we had been dating ever since eight grade and well, after what happed I didn't want to have another go at it for awhile, especially while we were in this situation.

No one had any idea if we would all make it out alive anyway. James was cunning and well we didn't know for sure if he would keep up his end of the bargain to let us all go once the trial was over and the evidence was destroyed. The clock on the wall was starting to edge toward 7:00 p.m. I heard my stomach growl in protest of me not feeding it. I groaned and put my head into Alice's lap. She groaned too but hers' was louder than mine. "I can't stand this; I have never gone this long without food ever." Emmet whined. We all shot him a glare telling him to be quiet. I heard a rattle and the sound wheels heading our way.

"Hello my pets, I have food for you," said James as he came in pushing in a cart with what looked like food on it and right after him came five of his goons pushing the exactly the same thing. We all stand up quickly ready to grab and run. "No, tut tut," he scolded at us and holed out his gun to show us he still meant business even if he was in a good mood. "Everyone must get into a single fashionably line and no cutsie either." We all grabbed food and went back to sit down and we all stuffed it into our faces like someone would come in and snatch it right away. Who knew someone might even do that considering the circumstances right now.

After our group had all finished eating we all curled up next to each other on the cold-tiled floor. I knew I wouldn't get any sleep that night. I felt my brain shifting closer and closer to slumber, I felt someone shake me. I groaned in protest trying to get whoever was shaking me to leave me alone. I then felt someone pick me up and in that moment my reflexes kicked in I punched whoever had picked me up super hard in what I hope was the nose. I felt myself get dropped and when I looked up to see whoever it was a blind fold and gag went over my mouth and eyes. I tried screaming but the gag was chocking me when I tried to. "Shut her up," I heard before I felt a giant pain in my head and I felt myself disappear into the deep darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I sat up with a startle, gasping for air. I turned my head back and forth but all I could see was blackness. I raised my hand to scratch my eye to feel some sort of rough fabric; I realized I had been wearing a blind fold the whole time. I quickly tore it off and then felt an irritating pain from the sunlight as it hit my eyes full force. I turned away with enough speed to make me fall off whatever I was sitting on. I stood up, rubbed my butt and waited for eyes to adjust so I could look around. When I could finally open my eyes up a tiny crack I saw the one desk sitting in the middle of the room and the one window no blinds at all. I was back in the principal's office. I looked up to see the vent boarded over, I smirked they had become smarter. The one thing that striked me as odd was, that a video camera standing up on its stand was pointing right at me. I knew for a fact that this was new.

Bang! The door came flying open, scaring the daylights out me. "Shit," I yelled. I put a hand over my heart in hope of it calming down. "Looks like sleeping beauty is awake finally, I know I shouldn't had let riley knock you out, he was still mad at you for throwing your flaming concoction at him," said James. "Well, now that your awake let's get started on my plan." He started moving the camera to a different position. The he glared at me and made a gesture with his hand that told me to sit. I glared right back at him, but sat down though. I heard a screech behind me to see the same guys that were in the chemistry room with me and the guy James called Riley looked in pretty bad shape, it looked like his eyebrows were completely singed off. I stifled a giggle and turned my head quickly so none of them could see my smirk in triumph.

"Where do you want it boss," Riley asked. "Put it somewhere where I can see it but out of the view of the video camera," he barked back. They set it up right behind the office desk. Then all of them both started to put black ski masks and clothes on their selves. I gave them a confused look but they just ignored me. James went behind the camera and turned it on there on the big screen was my dad. "Dad!" I cried. I hopped off the futon that they must have put in here soon, because I don't remember it. I was grabbed by my hair and I came flying backwards. I rubbed my head in pain. _What is with these guys and pulling people by their hair?_ I thought. "Sit down or I will shoot you," said James. I felt something cold and hard against my temple. I had a mini panic attack inside my head.

"Now Chief Swan are you going to make this easy for us or not?" My dad gave him a look that if the expression if looks could kill was real, James would be six feet under. "Don't worry I will not do anything that would make my daughter get shot, now please can you put the gun down," whispered my dad. "No can do, now here's my proposition, you get rid of all of the evidence that's on Aro and I want proof you did and then I will let you have your precious daughter back if you do as I said, oh and the school full of kids too." My dad grimaced. "Fine, I will do as you ask how bout I just give you the evidence right now through my computer." "Alright, but no funny business now."

My dad disappeared on the screen. He came back a few minutes later. "It's done now please let everyone go." James got onto the laptop that one of his goons had brought in. He looked at it and smirked. "Fine, but not now I will wait until Aro is here at the school to make sure you really didn't send in the evidence." "What," my dad roared. "I want all the hostages and my daughter now!" "Nope not yet," said James and he quickly turned off the monitor before my dad could say anything. I started crying. I felt a sharp pain as my head went flying to the left. I looked up at James, he had slapped me again. I got up and jumped on him with all my might, he was not ready for my weight and quickly collapsed. The thugs quickly pulled me off him, James then punched me in the nose, and I could feel the wet, sticky blood through the way. The smell made feel dizzy. "Send her back to her friends they should be waking up soon.'

I was thrown over on Riley's shoulder roughly. I groaned from the pain of my nose as they dropped me onto the floor right next to my friends. Alice woke up to my groaning. "Bella," she screamed. "Are you ok, what happened?" I just groaned in response. "They took me last night so they could show me to my father to make sure I was alive and he punched me in the nose too, when he sent me back." I whimpered out. "Poor girl," Alice said. "Come here." I crawled over to her to let her hug me. I started to cry, hard. My tears just started pouring out, I cried for me, for everyone in this room and even for James because he was a horrible man and someday all the bad things that he had did was going to come around and bite him in the butt. I felt another warm pair of arms hug me and I turned to see Jasper. Alice and Jasper hold me till I fell asleep from exhaustion.

I woke up to the setting sun's light that was sneaking in from the closed curtains. "Evening," Rosalie called. "Do you want some dinner?" I felt my stomach gurgle loudly. "I guess that's a yes then," she giggled. I smiled in return. I followed her to where my friends were once again huddled in a circle. Rosalie handed me a turkey sandwich and I groaned as the food went down in to my stomach. "That feels so great in my stomach," I groaned again. Everyone laughed. "Ok, everyone the trial is tomorrow and Aro is supposed to come here so we can be released." I said. "I hope James isn't lying and will let us go unharmed," said Emmet. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We should all get some more sleep, so we have our strength for whatever happens tomorrow," said Edward. Everyone crawled back to where they had slept last night. I crawled in between Edward and Alice. Soon I could hear the light breathing of everyone. I turned my body towards Edward. He was still awake and was staring at me. "Hey," he breathed. "Hey yourself," I breathed back. "Bella you know I will always try to protect to you and that I love you, ok?" I nodded in return and crawled more closely, towards his chest. I felt his arms wrap around me and I heard him sigh in contempt. Soon I fell into a peaceful sleep with nothing but Edward in my dreams.

"Everybody, get their lazy ass up," one of the guards yelled. I woke up feeling groggy but still more refresh than I have ever felt before. James walked in with a machine gun. "Now everybody, I want you all to be on your best behaviors when Aro arrives he will determined who leaves and dies and also I want to impress him with what I have done." Everybody nodded quickly. "Good, I'm done now and you all can go back to what you were doing before.

It was around night time and everybody was anxious on how this would turn out and scared of what would happen to them. The cafeteria doors had open and in walked a man in his late fifty's and had milky white skin and his hair was as dark as snow white's hair. He scanned the room with a disgusted look on his face that showed that he thought nothing more of us than bugs. "Hello everybody," he drawled in a thick Italian accent. "I want girls on one side and boys on the other, Now!' All the kids quickly did as they were asked. He then looked into the group of girls; I swear he had looked at me for a longer time than he had the other girls. I closed my eyes waiting for what would happen next. "You, come here." I looked up to see him pointing right at Rosalie. "Turn around," he asked. She did as she was asked, glaring the whole time. "Get back in line," he barked. He then pointed at someone close to me and said "Come here." No one moved, I looked around and everyone was staring at me, oh I mentally smacked my head. He had been pointing at me. "Are you deaf or stupid," he snarled. I walked towards him with as much confidence as I could. "I don't know maybe both," I snapped back.

I turned my head ready for the blow but he surprised me by full out laughing. "I'm guessing you must be the Ms. Swan that has been causing all the trouble, James has told me everything about you." I just stare back at him. "Ms. Swan, how would you like to join us?" I stare now in a dumbfounded expression. "Actually that wasn't a request, how bout I tell you, you're joining us." I felt like I had been sprayed with cold water. "No," I said as solidly as I could say. "I will not join you guys, now or ever."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Well I'm sorry Ms. Swan but we will not be taking a a for an answer, you see I have noticed some remarkable talents that we could probably even enhance, like the way you came up with that chemical and the way you were able escape through the air vents." Said Aro. "No, I don't want to leave with you guys." I said with all fear gone and in its place was bubbling rage. He just ginned at me in a sort of I know what is going to happen kind of look. He made a quick air motion and quickly I was bound with my arms behind my back tightly. I heard a whimper and looked up to see James and Riley holding Rosalie and Alice with guns to their heads. I was frozen. "Now, listen to me girl, I have had enough either you come with us or I will have them kill all your friends and classmates." I looked at him in shock. How could a man this cruel even live with himself. I looked around and sighed in defeat. "Fine, I will come with you guys."

I lifted my head up high and the guards started to push me forwards. "No, wait don't take her take me instead." I look to see Edward walking towards us. Aro looks at him with distaste. "Why would we take you instead of her, hmm?" Edward gets up on his feet "Because I would do anything for her." Aro face softens. "Aw how sweet you've got a crush on her." "Who is your parent boy?" "My dad is Carlisle Cullen." He stated. "Your Carlisle's son?" "Yes." "Well, well I have a bone to pick with him too; you're defiantly more worth more than her." I saw Edwards tensed up frame relax. "Men, bind Mr. Cullen instead. "Wait I..." Edward silenced me with an icy glare telling me to shut up.

I looked at him as they took him out the doors. This man had saved my life from torcher. I felt my body collapsed, I put my head down and cried. Right then and there, I knew that our love was the true pure kind. The kind that was unbreakable and irreplaceable. As they dragged him farther away from me, I could feel my heart freezing up, building a rock-hard barrier that couldn't be broken. I promised myself I would never love anyone as much as I loved him because I couldn't ever, even if I tried. Nothing would ever come close for me; Edward was, is and always will be the one for me.

I curled myself into a ball. I felt someone lift me up and carry me out into the chilly wind. All of it was numb to me though. I truly didn't feel anything just numbness, blackness, and nothing. I knew as I felt the car start driving that it was over and I would never see him again. As I was put into my bed and felt my eyes start to close, I forgave and thanked him for what he had done.

**I know it is short and I haven't updated all week because this is pretty much the only time I've had time to write a chapter. I will make it up and write at least two tomorrow. **

**Please review, I know it is not the best story and a little rocky especially with the whole Edward story on how he really didn't cheat but I didn't want him to cheat really I just sort of went with how my story was flowing. I should probably think more ahead so my stories don't suck. Well I hope you all liked this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**6 years gone bye**

It has been at least six years since that fateful day that changed my life and every student at Forks High School. The school was cancelled for a month, so

they could clean up the mess and bury the dead. When we all came back to school everyone returned to their lives like nothing had happened. It was like

they had never been held at gunpoint and seen some of their own school mates get shot. I on the other had never returned to my normal self. I became

distant and cold towards everyone, including my own friends. We all pulled apart and I regret not trying to save our friendships. The truth was I really

needed their support then but I was too blind with grief and pain that I didn't know it at the time.

"Bella…Bella…you there Bella?" I felt my hazy gaze return to normal after my rummaging in the past. There in front of me was the bane of my exists right

now. There staring at me with his cloudy blue eyes was Mile Newton. The boy had followed me around like a lost puppy since I had started my first day at

Northwestern College. "So, as I was saying how would you like to accompany to dinner tonight?" he said trying to sound seductively but sounded more like

a old man who had smoke to much in his life. I sighed; I had pretty much given this boy every single excuse in the book. I went from where I had to wash

my hair to saying that I was scared of having aliens abduct me. I had even used another guy but still none of my defenses would work. I had to set him

straight this time. "Mike… I'm sorry but I'm just not ready for a relationship right now." I practically screamed out. "That's okay, I guess, I can just wait till

you are." He said. "I can wait for you." Then he turned around and walked out the door before I could say anything.

I groaned and bumped my head back an fourth on the counter of the book store/ coffee shop I worked at. "Excuse me miss?" I looked up to see a stunning

man in front of me. He had brownish skin, deep blue eyes, and brown hair with a nice angular face. I swear I might be drooling a bit. "Yes…" I choke out.

"Could you please lead me to the sci-fi section, I can't seem to find It." Said the drool worthy man. "Of course." I said, finally with a normal voice. I motion for

him to follow me. I start walking to the back of the store with him trailing behind me. "Here you go." The man just nods his head and starts scanning the

selection. I turn and go. An hour later the man backs with a huge stack of sci-fi books. I start to scan them for him and it takes twenty minutes for me to

finish.

"Could you please help me carry them out to my car?" I nod and pick up a huge stack and follow him out the door. I look around and see that it is twilight.

My favorite time of day I thought. I feel the cold breeze on my neck as I follow the man around the corner of the building to a deserted alley way. I see he

has a dark gray van. I feel a shiver go up down my spine. Something in my brain is telling me that something is wrong. I try to ignore it as he sets down his

stack and opens both doors wide open. He puts his pile in first and I copy him and put them in the way back. As I stand up I feel a rough push and I go

tumbling into the car. I hear the doors slam and the front door open. I sit up in a panic. "Excuse me, sir, what are you doing?" I'm met with silence. There

are bars blocking me from the driver and back seats. I start banging on the steel bars. "I'm talking to you buddy and you just kidnapped me so you better

tell me or I will scream the whole way to where you are taking me." I screamed.

"It is none of your concern, really." He stated. I huff and sit down. I open my mouth and start screeching really loud. I was known my freshmen year as the

highest high pitch singing voice in my grade. "Shut the fuck up girly!" He screamed, trying to get his voice higher than mine. "Only if you tell me what I want

to know: like who are you, who are you working for, and where are you taking me?" I heard him growl loudly. "If you don't tell me, I will scream even

higher." I said. "Fine, just don't scream again." He said. "I'm a bounty hunter and a very rich man asked me to kidnap you and take you to a warehouse

unharmed." "I do not know who asked me, I do not ask I only deliver and collect my money once the job is done."

"I believe you," I said. We continued the trip in silence. After what felt like hours, I lie down on the cold floor of the car and fall asleep. I woke up to a

chirping of birds. I sit up and wipe the sleep grime from my face. I look around and realize I'm in a soft pink room in a four-poster bed with light pink drapes

surrounding the bed. I look down and find myself in a silk blue night gown that goes to just above my knees. I open up the curtain to gasp in shock. There

asleep in the rocking chair, is the very man that haunts my dream every night and that man is Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review! I just felt really inspired on the 7th and 8th chapter.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen my head kept shouting his name. I was so confused. My eyes roamed over the man. His hair was still the same color but the

style was different, it looked like he had just had sex. His body was taller and broader than I remember. In more words than one he was gorgeous. After a

few minutes of staring at him, he started to stir. As his eyelids pulled open and his one of kind emerald greens eyes were looking right back at me. All my

emotions flooded me and I fainted. I woke to an awful smell. I groaned. "Ewwww…get whatever smells away from me."

I heard a chuckle. I open one eye to peek out on who the chuckle had come from. When I saw his figure everything came rushing back to me. "What is-…"

He interrupted me and said, "Oh god, it's so good to see you Bella." He grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me into his lap and gave me a bone-

crushing hug. I stiffen at first then I instantly relaxed into him. "It's good to see you to Edward." I could still smell his familiar scent wafer around me. I

breathed it in. For once I felt home again.

"Where am I, if I may ask where is my kidnapper?"I said. "Well, about that, please don't be mad but I'm the one that hired the kidnapper," he said

nervously. "But why would you do that and I thought the mafia kidnapped you?" I said somewhat angry. "Well Aro adopted me after two years because

James died from a drive by shooting." "He was all for killing me but thought that I serving him would be a much better punishment for me and it is." I looked

at him and could see the pain he has been suffering through. I put my hand on his cheek to relax him. "He has made me into a cold-blooded killer and has

made me shoot other mafia people, even innocent people that were at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I have been searching for you ever since I got Aro off my back, because just like I said before Bella, I love you." I gazed into eyes to see he was sincere.

"Edward, when you were taken, my walls went up, because I knew I could never love someone as much as I love you." He seemed shocker at first then

soon lust grew dark in his eyes. He pounced on me in a flash. I felt his mouth cover mine and the sensation was wonderful. He sucked on my bottom lip and

I gasped in pleasure when I felt his tongue run over my mouth begging for access. I let him in. Our tongues fought for dominance and soon he overpowered

me. My hands were around his head and in his hair. His hair was soft and silky while I rubbed my hands in it. When I scraped my nails on him he growled in

pleasure.

He soon was straddling me on the bed. I wrapped my legs around him trying to get closer. "Now that I have you Isabella, I'm never let you go," he said

possessively. I groaned in response. "Tell me I'm yours, Bella." "Yes, I will always be yours Edward." I pushed him back a little and before he could protest I

kissed him hard and started to unbutton his shirt. Soon I had his pants off and he was above me in only his boxers. He grew impatient and he helped me

pull off my shirt and pants. I was left in nothing but my bra and shirt. Unclasped my bra and through it to the side. I felt him start to knead and nip at my

breasts. I groaned in pleasure. He then started kissing me down my belly to the edge of my underwear. He growled, "These must come off, now." I heard a

tearing and looked down to see my underwear had been ripped completely off. I swallowed hard. He put his head down and started sucking. I could feel my

stomach clench. I then felt like I was seeing stars as I came undone.

Soon after that he was kissing me back up. I could see the moisture that had come from me on his face. I then pulled him towards me in to a kiss. Then I

traced my nails down him to his boxers. I stuck my hand into it to ghost his shaft. He groaned in desire. Edward quickly removed his boxers and before I

could give him the same pleasure he had given me, he thrust right into me. I made a whimper in pain. He just smiled back at me saying, "Don't worry love

the pain will soon subside." I felt myself adjusting around him as he slowly went in and out of me. The pain eventually stopped.

I needed more. "Faster, Edward, faster." He answered my request and started thrusting faster. I wrapped my legs around him and we both came together.

HE stayed in me for a while. After a few minutes he pulled out of me and turned me around and he spooned me. I felt safe in his arms like nothing could go

wrong. I then realized and sat up with a shock. "Edward, you didn't use a condom." I turned to see him already fast asleep. I sighed; I will tell him in the

morning then. I lay back down and curled myself into him. I felt his arms tighten around me and I smiled in content. "I love you, Edward," I whispered and I

soon feel into a hard sleep with him holding me and I knew that he loved me write back as much as I loved him. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life

with Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay hope you all like this chapter! Review! I think I will start a new story soon! If anyone has any ideas for a next story tell me. I think there will be only a few more chapters left of this story I'm not sure yet. I'm just sort of making things happen as I write.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I awoke to soft breathing down my back that sent electricity straight down my spine. My eyes were blurry when I tried to open them. I was confused at first

to where I was but the soreness in-between my thighs brought me back to last night, which just so happened to be the best night of my life. I grin in

happiness and snuggle deeper into the man that holds me tight. I quickly feel his hardness when I snuggle into him deeper. I hear him groan in frustration.

"Baby, as much as I want to, I want to sleep." I just giggle in return. When I hear his breath start slow down, I grind my ass even closer to him. I hear him

growl and soon I'm turn over on my stomach with him atop of me. "You asked for it love." In a flash he had thrust himself into me from behind. I moaned in

pleasure. "Faster Edward, even faster. He complied and he kept going out and thrusting right back in faster and faster every time.

"Edward…" I moaned as he bit my earlobe which sent me over the edge. Not soon after that he came too. I then felt a hard slap on my bottom. The burn

turned me on. "That is for seducing me," he said. "Now tell me you're sorry." I just ignored him as I slipped right out from under him and hurried into the

bathroom so I could empty my bladder. I locked the door before he could up and grab me. "Bella, you better come out or else you will get more spankings," I

heard growled. "Sorry, I have to go pee," I said back. I did my business fast and looked at myself in the mirror and grimaced on how gross my bed head

look. I shot into the shower and yelped when it turned ice cold then relaxed into the hot water.

I grabbed a tight hold of my towel as I stepped out of the bathroom. I looked around warily, searching. I walked further out tip-toeing. Suddenly I felt myself

being lift up and thrown over a shoulder. I was soon plopped down onto the bed. I could see that Edward was unhappy. "You kept me waiting far too long

darling." I tried to make my expression looked ashamed but I knew he didn't buy it.

"If you try to smack my ass Edward Cullen, you won't get any more

anything from me in this room, "I said.

"Well, I could always force you, couldn't I." he replied cheekily.

"But you won't anyway." I stated. He grinned and

pulled me up into a passionate kiss.

We were soon interrupted by my stomach growling. He laughed. "I suppose we get dressed and get some food into your stomach." I nodded and followed

him to a door I hadn't seen before. He opened up the door and I gasped at all the clothes in there. "Pick anything you like," he said. I walked over to one

section and looked around for some undergarments first. When I had finally found a bra and panties, I looked to see Edward already dressed staring at me

like a predator would. I gulped. He started stalking towards me. Just as he was about to grab my waist his phone went off. He cursed in annoyance and

gave me the one minute single with his hand and he walked out.

I continued to search for some decent clothes through the vast amount. I finally found a blue cotton dress that fit perfectly and went well with the spring

season. I walked out to see that Edward had exited the room. I went out the doorway to see a giant, beautiful chandler hanging in front of me; I went to

the right to go down the wooden stairs. I finally found the kitchen which was down a very long hallway and in one of the many doors in that very hallway. I

was surprised on how big it was. I felt arms wrap around me and lift me high up, and a familiar and loud voice say, "Belly Bear, it has been so long!" I

grimaced at that old nickname and looked behind me to see a nice round face with dimples. "Emmet?" "What are you doing here?" I said. "Well I work for

Eddie." I looked at him surprised. "You work for the Mafia too?" "Well yah, I'm Eddie's right hand man of course."

"Soon to be ex right hand man if you keep calling me Eddie," Edward said, as he walked in and wrapped his arms around me.

"You know you love me

Eddie," Emmet said giggling like a girl.

Edward just growled and grabbed me by my hand and brought me to a large dining room. I gleefully giggled when he

started to rub his hands up and down my side. He pulled out one of the chairs for me and in front of it was a parfait **(- spelling?)** yogurt. I felt my stomach

start gurgling in response to the food. Edward sat down next to me.

As I dug into my food I looked Edward straight in the eye and said, "So, let me get this

straight, you are the boss of everything right now, you took over for Aro already?" He gave me a crooked smile and nodded. "How come you didn't try to

contact me earlier than this and why did you kidnap me instead?" I said my entire questions in one breath.

"Well I just took over two years ago and I

wanted to make sure he wasn't watching me and I wanted to get everything organized before I introduced you to this world." "Also, I kidnapped you

because I wasn't sure if you would even like me at first so I planned to keep you here till you started to have feelings for me, but you did have feelings for

me , so I didn't have to do anything drastic," he stated calmly.

I glared at him with vengeance.

"You could have just come and knocked on my door or something like that, you didn't have to scare me half to death with

thinking something bad will happen to me!" I shouted.

I rushed out of the room and hurried up the flight of stairs. I ran into one of the bedrooms not sure

which one and just sat on the bed staring into oblivion. I angry on how easy he could just do that to me and mad at how he didn't have to terrified me, I

would have gladly excepted him, if he came out of nowhere on my doorstep. I know I will forgive eventually because I loved him so much and I knew

wanted to stay here with him but right now I just wanted time to myself and to think. I heard a knock on my door but I just ignored it and I soon I felt

myself start to fall in to a deep slumber on the soft comforter.

* * *

><p><strong>Well ta-dah! Review! Haha I realized I really need to be more descriptive. Thats one of my problems but I will try harder! Hoped you guys like this one, ask any questions if you don't get whats happening and I will try to explain it more in the story and and I missing any questions that Bella should be asking Edward?<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay i know I havent updated in a while but I have a good excuse. i had a bunch of homework this week and i was also grounded from the computer...so yah. Now that most of my homework is turned in i will be able to update a lot this weekend and next weekend too. I will have a new story come out right as soon as i finish this one. I hope you all like this chapter. REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

I woke up to something licking my neck. "Edward, leave me alone," I said why'll I tried to brush him away but instead of feeling a hard, warm surface I was

met with a soft, fuzzy fur. I peeked one eye open to see a white fuzz ball no bigger than my foot with bright blue eyes staring back at me. I was startled

when his voice started speaking. "He is for you, Bella." I just continue to look at the adorable puppy. I felt a giant grin brake out. I looked at Edward and

said, "I'm sorry, I should have stayed calm but I was just tired and frustrated and not thinking rationally." "Love, it is fine, I'm the one who should be

apologizing." I felt my heart swell at the name he called me. "Okay, I just have one more question for you, how come James took you, how did he know your

father?" I asked. "Well, Carlisle is a doctor but he is also in the mob too." I looked at him in surprise. "So he kidnapped you because of your families were

rival?" he nodded to my question. "Well that is just a stupid reason why." I stated.

"Now that we are made up, I heard that makeup sex is the best ways to well you know makeup." Said Edward seductively. I just grinned and pounced on

him. After an intense and passion filled love making, we went downstairs for breakfast. I ate a fruit cup with granola. Edward and I were busy debating on

books, when Emmet walked in with a hard grim face. I could tell by his face that something was wrong. "Bella, stay here why I go and talk to Emmet in the

hallway." I nodded. After they exited out of the door, I crept slowly to the same door and put my ear against the door. I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop

but I couldn't help myself. It sounded like Edward was yelling at Emmet.

"I told you to keep an eye on them and to also make sure they didn't get any information about her!" Edward shouted in frustration. "I'm sorry boss but

they somehow slipped right underneath my nose," whispered Emmet. I heard Edward just groan in annoyance. I heard footsteps start to head my way. I

tried to quickly stand up but I lost my balance in the process and fell tumbling to the floor. I looked up to see Edward looking down on me with an irritated

and amused look. He helped me up and he walked me back over to my chair. He pulled it out for me and went around sitting across from me. "Well I can see

I won't be able to keep any secrets around here." I looked down pretending to look ashamed but truly I was glad I heard them because he wouldn't have

told me anyway. "One of my rivals has found out about you and him knowing about you is a bad thing for me, he could use as my weakness." "What is

going to happen now?" I asked. "For starters you are going to have bodyguards wherever you go without me." He gave me a look telling me he was dead

serious and I knew better not to try and protest because I wouldn't win. I nodded in return to his overbearing demand.

**2 weeks**

I felt a sharp-wrenching pain in my stomach as I was eating over a bowl o

f tricks cereal. I ran as quickly as I could to the nearest bathroom but I didn't make it in time and threw up on the glossy wooden floor. I felt someone pull

my hair back as I emptied the contents of my stomach on the floor. As soon as I started dry heaving I felt myself hoisted up into a bridle carry and I opened

a slit of my eye to peer into green eyes laced with worry. "Love, how are you doing?" I weekly mumbled, "Fine." As soon as my head hit the feather light

bedspread I was out from exhaustion. I had a dream of just Edward and I sitting around a campfire singing campfire songs with a couple little children

sitting around us. Once I looked closer at the children I realized that they looked like carbon copies of the two of us. I panicked and felt myself go into shock.

I then felt a tiny tap on my leg I looked up to see a beautiful little girl standing front of me with a worry expression. "Mommy…?" I heard her whisper and

with that I shot up from my dream and into the real world. I felt tears start running down my face and as I looked around I noticed no signs of Edward. So I

walked over to the closet full of clothes and got dressed in a turtle neck sweater and skinny jeans. I grabbed my coat and tipped down the stairs.

I reached the garage door and I opened as quietly as I could and stepped in. I grabbed some keys off the wall and headed towards one of the many cars

that were in this garage. I slid into the Chrysler and started it up. I speeded out of the garage door and speeded too the main gate. The guards apparently

thought I was Edward and opened up the gates for me. I zoomed out and started following road maps to the closest town. I reached a small city and drove

to the closest Minnie mart. I went in grabbed some beef jerky, a coca cola slushy, and a pregnancy test. I was in and then I was out. I hurriedly started

walking towards the car when I felt like someone was watching me so I speeded up. As I grabbed the car handle I felt someone throw a bag over my head

and hoist over their shoulder. I tried to scream but my mouth was firmly pressed against the unknown mans shoulder. I panicked and knew that this man

was probably was one of the guys who didn't like Edward. I was so stupid I should have known better than to go out without telling Edward. I was silently

cursing myself in my head.

I was thrown in to a car and felt leather seats beneath me. I tried to struggle but the man who had grabbed me had a strong hold. The bag was quickly

removed and just as quickly as it was taken off a rag was placed in front of my mouth. I felt the drug start to take effect on me and I soon fell into a sea of

familiar blackness. I was awoken to a high pitch squealing sound. It sounds like nails on a chalkboard. I sat up suddenly but felt my feet and arms bound, so

I couldn't move at all. I checked my surroundings to see that I looked to be in some kind of warehouse. "Sleeping beauty has awakened," said a man

walking out of the shadows. I looked at the man closely and decided he could be handsome with his high cheekbone and dark brown eyes but he could

never compare to Edward. I glared at him with all the malice I could muster. He pretended to cower in fear. "Ooo scary, sweet cheeks, I'm quaking in my

shoes," he said sarcastically. I huffed and looked down to the ground. "Let me introduce myself, I am Jacob Black." "You are a great weapon I can use

against Cullen to end him."

"I will never let you hurt him," I screamed at him. "We'll see about that girly," he said and he grinned and left. I groaned at my stupidity and on how I had to

just have to go and get myself in another one of the situations. I felt that the drugs were still in effect and I could feel myself step in consciousness. Bang,

Bang I could hear coming from the outside. I sat up in a rush. The doors came flying open and there in all his glory was my Edward. He walked closer to me,

but then he slowed down and I gave him a hurt expression on how he stopped. I then felt the reason why he did. Pressed against my head was a cool

metal gun. I felt the déjà vu from six years ago. What happened in high school felt like it had happened only yesterday. I then knew what I had to do I

looked Edward straight in the eye and mouthed to him, "I'm pregnant." I then made eyes look down to my stomach and that is what set off the beast inside

my Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok , well you can all be mad at me, I know I suck at updateing but hey us teenagers have a busy life, with sports and all.**

**Read this one and to make up for all the days i have missed i will try to post at least 4 to 5 chapters today all of them to at least thousand words.**

**Well **

**Love Me**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

You could see the fire inside his eyes burn with vengeance. Before the scum could do anything Edward had taken out a gun that was inside his boot and

shot him right in the head. The bullet only missed me by an inch and I had not been expecting the blood that now covered every inch of my clothes. I

gasped and felt the sudden wave of dizziness hit me like a semi truck as I smelt the rustic smell of blood and I turned around to see the man that had put a

gun to my very head with his own head blown straight off. I felt myself give way and begin to fall forward. When my eyes started to close and right before I

faded I looked up to see two emerald eyes slathered with worry and love. "I love you," the man with the emerald eyes said. I smiled as my brain switch off

into oblivion. I awoke to the too familiar beeping noise.

I could feel all my senses start to come back one by one. I opened one eye first to see where I was. I then opened my other eye to look around because I

did not recognize this room. It was a white sterile room that I would have thought was a hospital room except for the big window that was on the other

side of the room. I could see a beautiful garden that looked like a back yard. I noticed I was in a hospital bed with an IV attached to my wrist. I heard a

knock on my door. "Come in," I said, in a hoarse voice. My felt my throat burn for water. I looked to my side to see a plastic cup just standing there. I

reached for it and took a big gulp and felt some of it spray on to me. I didn't care at the moment, because I was too thirsty to even think. By the time I

finished the whole cup, I looked up to see a lady that was probably in her late thirty's. She looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't place her at the moment.

"Where am I and who are you?" I said with a shaky voice. "Oh I'm sorry honey, it has been awhile, and I thought you would just recognize me but I guess I

was wrong." She said and I could hear the sadness in her voice. "I'm Esme Cullen and Edwards my son." I started at her in awe; of course I thought how I

could not recognize with how she still looks the same, it looks like she hasn't even aged a day. I smile back. "Oh, Esme I'm sorry it has been a long time, I'm

just slow today I guess," my voice said clearer this time. "No need to apologize, I also brought you soup." I smile back at her gratefully. "Where is Edward?"

"Oh, don't worry darling, he just had some work to do and he will be right back, it has been ages since I have last seen him, I'm so glad that he brought you

too; I was just devastated when you two broke up." I grimace at the mention of my past with Edward. "Yah, did he ever tell you why we did break up?" I

asked. "Nope, he didn't mention a thing, and oh by the way he did say you two had a big surprise for us." I show her that I am confused. "Oh, you must

have no idea what it is then, well I leave you to rest dear." She said in the most motherly tone that I have never heard once from my own mother.

Once she is gone I let my head fall back into the comforter. I rest my hands on my stomach and I suddenly realize that it's the baby, my baby, our baby. I

smile in pure happiness. I feel myself pat my stomach and start to whisper soothing sounds to the baby telling it that everything will be alright and how she

will love her life with Edward and me. The door opens quietly but the person enters is fast and I soon feel warm hands wrap around me and pull me to

them. I look into my emerald eye man and I pull him into a kiss. The kiss is filled with passion and love. I moan in lust and longing. "Sorry, babe but we can't

do this right now; my parents are waiting for us." "All the more reason to," I say back cockily. We continue to kiss and I slowly bring my hands down his

back and soon without him expecting I quickly plunge my hand down his pants straight to the pot of gold. He moans in pleasure. I continue to knead and go

up and down him. "I need you know," he growls. I giggle in return and I'm ready for him, the wetness is like a water fountain in panties. My hormones are

also driving me crazy. I feel him start undo my top and right as he's about to pull off my bra there is a knock at the door. We both groan in protest.

"Darlings were waiting," Esme calls to us. I slowly pull my shirt back up and Edward adjusts himself, trying to hide his boner. I smile on the inside, happy to

know that I am able to do that to him. We lace our hands together and head down the stairs. We walk into the kitchen, to find Esme talking to a handsome

blonde man, that I was sure was Carlisle, around a tray filled with tea cups, all steaming hot wispy smoke. They both look up at the same time, giving us full

blown happy smiles. Their smiles are contagious and I smile back in return. "Hello Bella, it is good to see you after all this time," says the man that I am sure

is Carlisle. "Same to you to Carlisle, it has been awhile, hasn't it," I say in return.

"Why don't we go join everyone in the living room and then you both can tell us your good news." We nodded in return to Esme and followed her out past

the kitchen doors. As we entered the living room, I saw three people who I never thought I would see again. I am speechless and surprise, two emotions

that I hate to have. I look at their faces and I just stare. I can't make myself blink. All them all the look the same except for the few appearances that say

that they have aged a little. The short one stands one and rushes to me then I feel another pair of hands on me, hugging me. "Hello, Bella we have missed

you." I then start to cry at the sound of their voices saying that they have missed me. I feel like a blubbering mess when they guide me to a futon.

I can't believe it's actually them, it's actually my beautiful friends: Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me how much you loved it , if you didn't don't.<strong>

**I had a bad v-ball competion because of some of my teammates are bitchs and some how its my fualt I couldn't get all the way up in the air even when i had to dive for it and I didn't get a good pass at it, but still they can get it off of the nets.**

**well lets just say I'm not taking people's crap anymore or am i letting people bulldoze right over me, so now there is a new me in town.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I squeal and I hug every single one of them tight. I then feel a sadness fall over me. "Guys I'm sorry I pulled away from you guys, it's just that, y-…" I was

then interrupted by Jasper. "Bella, it's alright, we forgave you a long time ago and it was just as much as our fault as it was yours too." I give them a hearty

smile and then give them all one big group hug again. Then I feel all of us get lifted off the ground, I laugh as the big lug named Emmet is caring us and

crying too. "Aw, you guys, your making me weep," Emmet sobbed. "Emmet put us down," I shout back. "I'm sorry, it's just that you all were hugging and I

felt sort of left out and I wanted to join, so I did." He then gently throws onto the couch.

"Hey, careful with the fragile doll here," Edward said. He scooped me up and brought us over to the love seat and had me sit on his lap. I protested but he

quickly shushed me. "So, what is the big news you two," Esme said, looking like she was on the edge of her seat and would just burst if she didn't find out

soon enough. Actually all of them looked like that. I look back at Edward for courage. He nods for me to start. "Well…," I started. "Oh come on silent sally,

were all anxious to hear the news," said Rosalie. I looked at her in shock, not expecting her to say that. Practically every looked at her strange except for

Emmet who still had his eyes on the two of us, greedily waiting to soak up the information. "What? Emmet has rubbed off on me," she said shrugging her

shoulders like it wasn't a big deal. I just nod and continue, "Well..." "You already said that," screamed Emmet. Everyone gives him menacing glares and he

shrinks back into the couch like a turtle hiding its neck in its shell. "As I was saying," I said. "I'm pregnant," I shouted, trying to get it over with.

They all look at me with their mouths hanging open. Alice then jumped up and down like a two year old getting some ice cream and actually so did Rosalie.

Emmet is still just staring and the rest of the group all has big smiles on their faces. I look back at Edward and he is beaming with pride at me. I then

snuggle back farther into him feeling the happiness surround me. "Oh, I can't wait to go shopping for the baby," screeched Alice. "We should plan a wedding

before the baby come," Esme said back. Everyone agreed. I looked back at Edward and he had a tight smile on his face. I stare at him curiously. He catches

me looking at him. "You guys just took away the second surprise," he seethed. He slid me off and set me down on the couch, why he got down on one

knee. I was for the second time of the day speechless.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you grant me the honor of being Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen."

Of course I practically screech then I realize I had said it in my head instead of out loud. "Of course, Edward," I said as I threw myself on his shoulders. He

pulls me up and I wrap my legs around his waist not wanting to let go of him yet. He holds me just as tight as I do him. I notice that he is crying too. I take

my hand and softly caress his cheek and swipe my thumb over his tears. We were both so caught up in the moment we didn't know that everyone had left

the room giving us some privacy. He them proceeds to take me up the stairs to the room and continue what we had started.

We spent days in that room, which I found out use to be Edward's old room. Then I figured that we were then in Forks. I freaked out when I found out, I

went into huge melt down mode, but I'm better now. I haven't spoken to my father ever since I moved out of state. I felt horrible and didn't know how to

even talk to him again. I remember how I left things, we were both yelling at each other because he didn't think I was stable enough to be on my own yet. I

eventually won that fight and left. I planned to go and visit him but I never got the courage to do it and kept putting it off. So here I am now a grown

woman that's pregnant and about to get married and my father wouldn't even get to walk me down the aisle because Edward is still missing in the real

world. I know Carlisle said he would walk me down the aisle but it still is not the same.

I hold my new puppy that I had dubbed Eclipse. **(- See what I did there!) **He was a great snuggle dog when Edward was at work.

A few weeks late of telling everyone the news about the baby, every day Alice has wanted to take me to go shopping. I finally caved one day and let her

take me to Babies R US and a few other places I didn't know the name of. We bought cribs, bassets, bottles, stuff animals, strollers, plus more. I was

exhausted when we finally got home and freaked out of my mind wondering what Edward was going to say about all the money had spent. Soon as we got

home Edward told me I was being silly and what we spent didn't even cause a dent in his bank account at all. After a very stressful day I finally arrived

home and that is where I am right now, snuggling with my puppy waiting for Edward to come home from work.

Around 7 p.m. Edward walks in singing, "Honey, I'm home." "Wow, cheesy much," I giggle. He picks me up and gives me a giant smooch on my lips and then

starts to pepper me everywhere with kisses. I push him away because of how tired I was. He looked at me just like Eclipse looks at me when he is begging

for my table scraps. I'm such a sucker for puppy dog eyes I close my eyes and hide under the covers hoping it will be some kind of defense against the big

round eyes begging me more something. "Edward…..I'm tired, stop with the eyes they are killing me," I groaned. I feel the covers fly right off me and I start

to shiver with just my lacy nightgown on. Edward smirks at me and then starts to massage my feet. I smile in satisfaction. He continues to do it for awhile

and I start to fade asleep from the wonderful feeling of getting my feet massaged my Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Review of course! Haha I defitnly like the pup's name ;) <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Rise and shine beautiful, we have a long day ahead of us," said Edward. I mumbled something unintelligibly and rolled away from my fiancé. Fiancé hmm… I

like the sound of that word. I screamed as I felt a cold tingling sensation drench me from head to toe. I looked up to see who would be the demise once I

grabbed a hold of them. I see a big bulky figure grinning at me and I attack before the man can think of escaping. I tackle Emmet to the ground and grab

hold of his arms so he can't get up and I prepare to do a lugey on him. My spit starts to come out slowly and Emmet is screaming in panic, wanting to get up

but is trying not to hurt me.

"Bella, Bella… what are we going to do with you," said a voice from the door. I look to see Edward smirking. "He drenched me, so he deserves this," I yelled

back to him. Talking to Edward has given Emmet a chance to escape and before I know it, I'm on my back while Emmet slips out the door. I run after Emmet,

trying to catch up to him. He runs through the kitchen doors and I follow right behind laughing mentally because I know there is no way for him to escape. I

look around and see he is not there. I completely dumb founded because he is a huge man and where on Earth would he hide in this small kitchen. I start to

look in cupboards and then I notice a human foot sticking out from the big, 10 foot high curtains hanging on the window. I know I have him now. I grab a

roiling pin from a drawer and slowly and silently creep towards him. I set to aim right at his stomach, the area where he would be gasping for breath but

where I wouldn't hurt him enough to where he would die. I give myself three seconds to hit him. _1…2…3!_ I swing as hard as I could which by the way isn't

very hard. Emmet doubles over. He looks at me in awe and worship. "That's right Emmet old Bella is back and ready to do some pranks.

As soon as he recovered, he hops back up and high fives me. My fiancé soon walks in and gives me a questioning look at my rolling pin. "I hope you aren't

planning to kill him." I grin wickedly at him. "At least someone cares about me," said Emmet with a relief voice. "Oh no I'm not worried about you, I'm worried

about Bella, and how killing you will wreck her fragile mine," he started. Emmet gulps at me and gives me a wary smile. "You wouldn't Bella, would you?" "I

mean we have been through so much together, remember all those pranks we pulled together like: when we put a tack on all of the teacher's seats, when

we let the science rats into the girl's locker room, and our best prank ever when we stole the principal's clothes and through them in the toilet and hanged

his underwear on the flag pole which was the same day the superintendent showed up." He fell down on both knees and pleaded.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you, I have plans for you," I said evilly. Edward looked warily at me and Emmet looked like a little boy on Christmas morning

getting his first bike ever that's cherry red. "Now that this is all settled, Bella we have to leave and meet up with Alice for some more shopping for the baby,"

said Edward. I stomped my foot and grumbled. I decided to use the old switch-a-roo trick on him and return the puppy dog eyes. I knew he couldn't resist

me. "Baby, can I please stay here, I'm not feeling too well and the morning sickness is acting up again." I knew that he was a goner as soon as he saw my

face. I had him wrapped around my little pinky, like all wives should. "Of course love, you go right upstairs and crawl into the guest bedroom as soon as you

take a warm shower and switch into some dry clothes." I nodded and gave him a big kiss to show my appreciation and headed upstairs.

Once I had finished the shower and got dress, I went to go and find Emmet. I wanted payback against the little pixie for dragging me all around for

shopping. I found Emmet in the kitchen again, about to eat a giant chocolate cake that I knew for a fact that wasn't supposed to be eaten. "Hello Emmet,

can I have a piece?" He jumped and his face was hilarious. He had chocolate frosting covering his whole mouth and he had a face that looked so ashamed. I

walked slowly towards him. "So, what is it going to take to keep me from telling Esme, hmm…?" His face got even paler. "I will do anything," he said.

"Anything?" "Anything!" I nod in agreement. "You have to do my laundry for a whole month and fold them too." "Also I need your help for a prank." His face

brightens up at the mention of the word prank. I tell him to come closer and I whisper the plan to him in his ear. He nods eagerly like a little child.

My plan is put into action as he drives me to the hardware store and helps me pick out three different types of paint, nails, wood, sand, and feathers. We

drive home fast, in order to get there before they do. We grab everything and run out to Alice and Jasper's guest house out back since Jasper also worked

for Edward too. An hour later when we finished I stepped back and admire my work. We hurriedly ran back to the main house and hid all the supplies. We

then sat down in the living room and turned on the TV. Just as we did this they all walked in caring plastic bags. I smiled innocently at them and continued

to watch the TV.

* * *

><p><strong>well I did three chapters so I think I made up for not updating. <strong>

**Well I hoped you likes this chapter.**

**Of course review and the let the force be with you. (werid hand sign that I can't do in real life)**

**I will update more tomorrow!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so I'm clear some things up in this story. So the reason why Aro took Edward instead of Bella is because Carlisle was the rival family of Aro's. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmet all live at Esme and Carlisle's house because they have guest houses and Edward just has them on calls and Aro is dead and so James too. Edward is now in charge of the Volturi family now. He will also take over Carlisle's as soon as Carlisle retires.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

"What are you hiding Isabella," said Edward whispered in my ear. "Nothing," I squeaked out as his warm breathe tickled my ear. "You sure about that,

because you seem to be bathing in innocence right now," he chuckled. "And we all know that you are nowhere near innocent." He caressed my cheek

lightly. "Well, I may have done something but you are just going to have to wait a few minutes to find out what it is," I grinned confidently. Then just as I

finished saying that a blood curling scream sounded from outside. Jasper and Edward both pulled out their guns faster than you could say . Emmet just sat

down on the couch and continued to watch baseball. They both gave him confused looks but ignored him and raced out the back patio door.

After a few minutes you could hear them start chuckling then it became gut-bursting laughing. Everyone walked out to see what had happened. There

standing before us was Alice covered head to toe in a dull gray paint with feathers sticking onto her too. Then everyone started laughing at the sight of her.

She stomped her feet angrily demanding to know who had done this to her. Emmet I gave each other looks why we were on ground laughing our heads off.

Then once Jasper had finished his laugh he got up and guided her to their guest house. We heard him scream as soon as they walked in. We walked and all

of us stuck our heads in. I grinned at Emmet's and I handiwork. Their walls were all painted a bright green and black color. "I hate this color," Alice

screamed. Jasper just looked shocked to the bone. I was afraid to poke him because he looked like he could tip right over from shock.

He suddenly turned around and he had murder in his eyes. Everyone cowered back in fear of him. He looked straight at Emmet and me. We didn't even

give

him time to say anything as we both shot off across the yard. He was right at our heels trying to catch us. He was screaming something about how he

hated that color and how it would never come off. I thought he was being a little melodramatic. Of course the paint would come off it was washable paint

that we had bought. "Edward, help me!" I screamed. Why Emmet went left I went right and he chased Emmet after first. Realizing that he wouldn't be able

to catch up to him he decided to come after me, since I was the smallest of the group besides Alice but everyone was taller than her. I was also the slowest

of everyone and clumsiest. He was too late though because by the time he decided to chase after me I was climbing a tree.

Since I was small I was able to climb up the thin branches with no problem. Jasper tried to climb the tree but he weighed too much and he kept breaking the

branches as he tried to climb. I started laughing at the sight of him trying so hard. No one was helping us; they were just all looking with amused

expressions. _So much for family help_ I thought. "Edward!" I yelled again. Edward sighed and made his way over to Jasper and threw him down on the

ground before he could attack. I then slowly started to decline from my tree. Alice looked angry beyond belief. I gave her and Jasper a quick smile. "Its

washable, if that makes a difference," I said quietly. Then all of a sudden she just bursts out laughing.

Soon everyone is joining in again even Jasper starts to laugh. "I'm still mad at you two," she huffed. The she stormed into her house, slamming the door

right behind her. All of us then go inside.

Edward guides me up the stairs, slowly, worrying about the baby and mumbling how I shouldn't be exerting myself like that. I just chuckle knowing the baby

will be alright. I pat my stomach instinctively. Once we reach our bedroom I can feel my hormones start to rage. I suddenly grab Edward and push him

against the wall. I jump onto him and wrap my leg around him and push our mouths together. He groans at the sudden attack. I can feel him already. The

next thing I know were in our bedroom, trying desperately to get our clothes off. He gently places me on the bed and he starts to worship my lower regions.

I am shaking and quivering from the pleasure. "I can't wait anymore," he says. He is soon in me. I groan at the feeling, he starts to thrust. He is just barely

coming out then he is thrusting right back in. I can feel my walls clamping down on him. We climax together. I am in the skies. I can feel the high start to

where off and it is replaced with exhaustion.

I snuggle into Edward as he spoons me and places his hand onto my stomach, where our baby is.

The next morning Edward and I are in the kitchen looking for some food since Esme and Carlisle are out on some brunch picnic. I am eating an apple while

Edward is eating a banana. He looks so exotic I just wanted to jump over the counter and attack him and go at it like rabbits. I quickly composed myself

knowing that he was still tired from our four love making sessions last night. I didn't even know I had it in me. My hormones were driving me crazy with all

these emotions and I had barley even started the pregnancy. Rosalie walked in and just as she opened the refrigerator I smelt something real bad. "What

is that awful smell," I say as I plug my nose. "Excuse me, are you saying that I smell bad," said Rosalie offended. "No, it's not you," as I sniffed her. I kept

sniffing around looking for the source. The smell was so bad I couldn't just let it stay there. I open the fridge and am assaulted by the smell. I fall backwards

just by the stench alone. I start to take everything out one by one sniffing it, then placing it on the counter. I wipe down all the shelves and throw all the

expired food away.

By the time I finish cleaning the whole refrigerator, it is sparkling. I step back to admire its shine and notice the smell is gone. The door bursts open and in

walks Esme and Carlisle laughing. I notice them looking at me curiously. I just smile. "I cleaned the refrigerator because there was this stench that was

bothering me from it. They just look at me funny and walk into the living room. "I want everyone in the living room at once please," I heard Carlisle call. I

walked out to see everyone arriving the same time as me. I crawl into Edward's lap and he cradles his arms around me so I won't fall. "I just want to let

everyone know that one of the families we work with will be coming tomorrow to make arrangements," he said. Edward's looked furious but once he looked

down at me they soften a little. "Who?" I squeaked out. "The Denali's," Edward seethed. I could tell that Edward defiantly didn't like them. I grab his hand

and start to trace it which usually calms him down.

"Why do you not like them," I asked. "It's not Eleazar and Carmen it is their daughter." He said. "What?" I asked confused. "Their daughter has taken a

certain liking to Edward here and even when he shows no interests, she still thinks he like her and she thinks somewhere in that wacked up brain of hers,

that she and Edward are meant to be together." Said Emmet. I suddenly felt territorial of my fiancé. I looked straight up into Esme and Carlisle face and

gave them the biggest puppy dog look I could manage and asked, "Can I play a prank on her?" They both looked at each other and then looked at me and

nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>I will have two polls for what the babie's gender and after that is decided I will have a poll for what its name should be.<strong>

**Review time!**


End file.
